Journée Pluvieuse
by Mana2702
Summary: Casanova va rejoindre une jeune femme qu'il a rencontré lors d'un bal. Le duo se fait surprendre par la pluie mais ils vont trouver un moyen de passer le temps.


_**Le défi 46 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions était un défi de mots, placez « pluie », « se réfugier » et « il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans ».**_

* * *

Giacomo était en train de marcher à travers les rues de Venise à la recherche de la maison de sa prochaine conquête. Il avait rencontré une jeune femme quelques jours plus tôt lors d'un bal et elle lui avait indiqué son adresse. Le brun marchait en sifflotant, il était heureux car il savait qu'il allait posséder cette jeune femme qui, il en était sûr, était vierge. Il arriva enfin devant le bon bâtiment. Il toqua à la porte. Une belle blonde ouvrit. Elle était jeune, plutôt petite, mince, avec de belle courbes féminines. Le brun lui sourit :

-Bonjour chère Valeria.

-Casanova, vous êtes venu.

-Ne vous l'avais-je pas promis ?

-Si, mais il s'est écoulé plus d'une semaine depuis alors je commençais à perdre espoir.

-J'ai été très pris, comme vous le savez j'avais de nombreuses affaires sur le feu.

-Je connais vos exploits en effet, votre réputation vous précède.

Giacomo sourit et la regarda :

-Alors, que faisons-nous ?

-Nous devrions aller marcher un peu, je ne suis pas seule à la maison pour le moment.

-D'accord, allons-y.

La blonde referma la porte et ressortit quelques instants :

-J'ai dit que j'allais me promener, ça nous laisse un peu de temps.

Ils commencèrent à marchèrent à travers les rues de la ville. Le brun ne disait pas grand chose, il laissait principalement parler la jeune femme, il avait rapidement appris que les femmes aimaient être écoutées. Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils furent surpris par la pluie. Les futurs amants partirent en courant et en gloussant, il fallait qu'ils trouvent un endroit où se réfugier au plus vite. Ils arrivèrent finalement sous le porche d'une maison manifestement abandonnée. Ils y entrèrent et le brun se mit à rire :

-Décidément je vais de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui.

-Oui, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il allait pleuvoir, désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas le prévoir Valeria.

Il l'embrassa en caressant sa taille. La blonde le regarda en souriant et lui rendit son baiser, elle était plutôt audacieuse pour son jeune âge. Elle n'avait pas peur à l'idée de s'offrir à cette homme, même si elle savait que c'était un séducteur. Effectivement la réputation de Casanova n'était plus à faire, mais elle s'en moquait complètement. Valeria entra dans le bâtiment et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait un matelas abandonné sur le sol. Elle s'y allongea et fit signe à Giacomo d'approcher. Le brun ne se fit pas prier, il vint au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa, commençant à la déshabiller.

* * *

Giacomo se laissa tomber aux côtés de Valeria en souriant, ça avait été merveilleux. Elle s'était très bien débrouillée pour une première fois, elle n'avait pas été douillette en se plaignant de la douleur de la pénétration, mais au contraire s'était montrée très passionnée. La blonde se cala contre le torse du brun et sourit, il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à entendre la pluie qui s'écrasait contre le toit. Elle murmura doucement :

-C'était fantastique.

-Merci, je te retourne le compliment. Qui aurait cru que tu allais t'occuper ainsi en attendant la fin de la pluie ?

-Je vais devoir prier et me repentir.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, car c'était vraiment trop bon, ça ne peut être qu'un péché, surtout que nous ne sommes pas mariés. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'attends rien de toi si ce n'est de me donner du plaisir encore une fois.

Le brun se mit à rire et se remit au-dessus d'elle :

-Je pense pouvoir m'acquitter de cette tâche.

Il commença à la parsemer de baisers brûlants, cette jeune femme était très désirable. Il devait avouer que c'était très excitant une fille qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Ils étaient donc repartis pour un tour.

* * *

Giacomo se réveilla et sourit, Valeria était toujours endormie contre lui. Le bruit de la pluie avait disparu, l'averse devait être terminée. La blonde ouvrit les yeux à son tour et s'étira :

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Non je viens juste d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne pleut plus.

-Nous allons pouvoir partir alors, il faut que je rentre avant que mes parents ne se posent trop de questions.

-Bien sûr, il ne faut pas qu'ils apprennent que tu étais avec un galant.

Ils se rhabillèrent et retournèrent chez la jeune femme. Une fois devant la porte Giacomo l'embrassa avec fougue :

-Ce fut un plaisir Valeria.

-Plaisir partagé Casanova, et si d'aventure tu t'ennuies un de ces jours, tu sais où me trouver.

-Je m'en souviendrai, ne t'en fais pas. En tout cas ne change pas, tu es magnifique et tu sais ce que tu veux, tu as donc tout pour toi.

Le séducteur déposa un baiser sur le front de Valeria et partit en souriant. Il avait passé une très bonne journée, encore meilleure qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Pour une fois Giacomo était heureux qu'il y ait eu de la pluie.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
